


I'd Wait Forever For You

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reemembering, Waiting, making memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Simon loses his memory after an accident and a coma. He loses his memory of his relationship with jace. Jace figures he'd remember on his own and vows to stay with the love of his life, no matter what happens.This is a story of angst, heartbreak and pain. It is also a story of love, remembering and forgiveness.





	I'd Wait Forever For You

**Author's Note:**

> This jumped out at me in my sleep and it is Jimon, you all know that i have to write that shit. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

_“You two are so gross.”_ Jace snorted slightly at the annoyance in Izzy’s voice. He was watching a video on his laptop. He and Simon were making out and his sister was recording them.

It was Christmas two years ago, a few weeks after he and Simon got together after years of dancing around each other.

He smiled sadly as he saw the look on Simon’s face in the video and then chuckled when he rolled his eyes and kept on kissing Jace while simultaneously flipping Izzy off.

The video ended at Izzy’s gasp but Jace stared at the screen of his laptop. Slowly he clicked on a folder labeled. “Memories” and the screen was filled with videos and pictures he hadn’t looked at in a year.

Pictures and videos of he and Simon in their eighteen month relationship. He had approximately 1,843 pictures and 54 videos. Yeah, his boyfriend loved to take a lot of pictures. At the time, Jace had thought it was stupid when Simon kept saving them for ‘posterity’. After all, he and Simon were going to be together forever. That was what they had said.

Then it happened.

**Two years ago**

It was the day after Jace’s birthday. Simon had been coming home from work and there was an accident. There was a massive eight car pileup which had left six people dead and about a dozen injured.

Jace was at Alec and Magnus’s when he got the call. They had told him that he was listed as Simon’s emergency contact and that he had to be at the Hospital immediately.

He had been sick with fear when he got to the Hospital. Simon could not be dead. He had prayed over and over again that his boyfriend would be OK.

Simon had escaped most of the fracas but when Jace was finally allowed to see him, he was unconscious.

It was after a 12 hours he was told that Simon was in a coma and it wasn’t certain if he’d wake up.

Jace practically put his life on hold and stayed with Simon in the Hospital for three months. He only left in the morning to take a shower and change his clothes before going back.

One morning, he walked back into Simon’s room and found the love of his life sitting up and answering questions. Jace had never been so happy to see anyone in his life. He had rushed over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Simon, holding back his tears.

“Fuck, I missed you.”

He felt Simon stiffen before relaxing slightly and hugging him. Simon had patted his back awkwardly. “Wow, I should have hit my head a long time ago if that was all it would take to get you to hug me like this.”

What?

“Your boyfriend hasn’t left your side in three months.” The doctor said. “You are very lucky.”

Simon had pushed him away quickly. “B-Boyfriend? Oh no, we’re-we’re not dating.”

Wait, what?

“He’s my best friend.” Simon said, smiling. “Right, bro...?”

Jace froze. _Best friend?_

The doctor looked at Simon and frowned. “Jace, I need a few minutes alone with Simon.”

Jace couldn’t remember walking out of the room. Something was wrong. He and Simon were more than just best friends. They were soul mates. Simon was the love of his life.

The doctor had come out of Simon’s room, the frown still on her face. Just then, Simon’s mom and sister joined him.

“He’s awake?”

“When can we see him?”

“In a minute.” The doctor said. “Simon…has amnesia. The last two years are a complete blank to him. There’s a chance those memories would come back but you need to be very patient.”

Jace had stiffened and was sure that was the only reason his knees hadn’t buckled. If the last two years were blank that meant…

That meant that as far as Simon was concerned he and Jace were still…friends. The night Simon had finally kissed him had never happened. Simon had never told him that he loved him.

Simon had forgotten them.

***

“So you’re not going to tell him?” Alec asked.

“Nope.” Jace said, cleaning up the apartment. Simon was coming home today and he hated it when the apartment was a mess. It had broken Jace’s heart to move all of Simon’s things back to his room.

He and Simon were roommates before they got together, so Jace was attempting to restore things to the way they were before…before them.

It was important to make sure everything was just as it was before…

“Why?” Alec pressed. “You’re only hurting yourself.”

“It is important that he remembers on his own.” Jace had said, his chest tight. “I don’t want to make things worse.”

“What about you?” Magnus asked, stepping in his path. “You have to think of you too.”

“I’ll be fine.” Jace said, smiling shakily. “We were friends once, it’s going to be easy to be that again.”

He didn’t miss the look Alec and Magnus gave each other. He knew what they were thinking, but for his own sanity he had to be Simon’s friend again.

“Besides,” he continued. “He’ll regain his memory back sooner, right?”

***

He wasn’t fine.

Being just friends with Simon was torture.

A year later, Simon still hadn’t remembered anything. They were doing that stupid thing they did before they first got together.

Sometimes he would catch Simon staring at him intently and each time, Simon would blush and look away, muttering some stupid apology before getting up and rushing into his room.

Then there was that night…

Jace had come home to find his boyfriend, no _best friend,_ making out with some random guy on their couch.

Jace had lost it.

“What the hell is this?” he said sharply, causing the couple on the couch to flinch and fall off the couch.

“Oh, hey Jace…” Simon said breathlessly. “Sorry about…”

Jace didn’t listen to him, he just grabbed the guy Simon was kissing by the collar and threw him out of the apartment.

“Jace, what the fuck?” Simon snapped. “What is wrong with you?”

“Who was that?” Jace asked. “Who the hell was that?”

“That was Raphael.” Simon said, just as angrily. “My boyfriend.”

Jace felt like his world had ended. “W-What?’ he asked, his anger gone. His heart physically hurt. He felt like he was going to die.

“Jace?” Simon called his name. “Are you OK?” his expression was worried.

“No…” Jace blurted. “You can’t…” He saw Simon’s lips press into a thin line.

“Yeah.” Simon spat. “What’s wrong? I can’t have a boyfriend?”

Jace staggered backwards. “I-I…”

“I thought you had changed, Jace.” Simon said coldly, walking out of the apartment. “But you’re still an asshole.”

Jace did not sleep a wink that night. He had called Izzy, crying.

“I’ve lost him.” He said, crying. “He got himself a fucking boyfriend.”

Simon did not come home that night. That was the first time he had looked at the pictures of his life with Simon.

His first thought had been to delete everything and accept that Simon was gone forever. But then he saw a video of their first Christmas as couple and he had spent the entire night crying, binge watching all their videos and slowly getting drunk.

He had lost Simon.

***

After then, he and Simon sort of cooled it.

Jace left the apartment before Simon woke up and got back home very late at night when he was sure Simon was asleep. He couldn’t bear to look at Simon after the whole new boyfriend thing.

After six months of dancing around each other Simon had tried make up. Jace had stumbled into the apartment one night and stopped short at the sight of Simon standing in the living room.

“Hey.”

Jace swallowed hard. “Hey.”

“Can we talk?” Simon said.

“I dunno, can we?” Jace said, a small smirk on his face.

Simon rolled his eyes and chuckled. “That’s my line.” He muttered.

Tough.” Jace said.

“Jace, what’s going on?” Simon asked, wearily. “Everything is different, you are different.”

“What do you mean?” Jace asked, swallowing hard.

“We don’t talk anymore. You have totally cut me out of your life.” Simon said. “We’re supposed to be friends. I-I miss you, man.”

Jace sighed shakily. “I miss you too.” He said. “Sorry about your boyfriend.”  

Simon made a dismissive motion. “It’s fine. He was an asshole.”

Jace didn’t let himself get excited about that. Even if Simon was ‘single’ again, it didn’t mean anything.

“Are we good?” Simon asked. “I kinda need my best friend back.”

Jace fought back tears. This guy was going to kill him.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Jace said, reaching out to ruffle Simon’s hair. “I’m here. And I’m sorry about…well, everything.”

“I’m sorry too.” Simon said, rushing over to hug him. “Let’s not fight again. I don’t think I can take another fight like this.”

Jace squeezed him tight and blinked back tears. “Me too.”

***

**Present Day**

“Jace!” Simon called out from the living room. “Delivery!”

Jace left his room and saw a brown package on the kitchen counter. “Oh yeah. Thanks.”

“What is it?” Simon asked, bouncing on his feet as he stood next to Jace.

“I need a box cutter.” Jace said. “I think I have one in my room. I’ll…”

“I’ll get it.” Simon said. “Desk drawer? I was going to ask you if you had batteries.”

“Yeah.” Jace said, distractedly, reading what was on the box. “Batteries are in there too.”

Simon left and Jace sat down, waiting. After a few minutes, when he didn’t see Simon, he called out. “Hey, Lewis! Are you lost in there?”

No response.

“Simon?”

Jace was suddenly aware of muted conversation coming from his room. He frowned, wondering what the sound was. His eyes widened before he scrambled off the chair and ran to his room.

He had forgotten to power down his laptop when he left his room. Simon had found them. Simon had seen the videos and the pictures.

Shit!

He had fucked up.

This was bound to be too much of a shock for Simon.

Simon was standing in front of the laptop watching he and Jace make out on Magnus’s couch and someone, Izzy probably, was making gagging sounds in the background.

“Simon…” Jace said, softly. “Are you…?”

“W-What’s all this?” Simon asked, his tone neutral. “Why don’t I…I don’t remember any of this.”

“It’s, uh,” Jace started. Simon clicked on a picture.

“P-Paris?” he choked. “That’s not possible, I have never been to…” He went through the pictures, his body tensing.

Jace moved till he was behind Simon. “Those are…”

“Jace, what the fuck is going on?” Simon asked sharply. Jace could see he was shaking.

“Simon…Simon…don’t freak out.”

“It’s a bit too late for that.” Simon said harshly. “I-I thought they were d-dreams or-or fantasies.”

Jace frowned. “What?”

Simon turned to look at him and his expression was tortured. He rubbed his temples hard. “What’s all this, Jace? Ex-Explain this to me, please. Where-Where did you get these pictures? It can’t be us. Because if it was, that-that means we-we were, we were together. It means we were in love. It means you love me, loved me. It means-It means I-I, oh my God! Jace, I…” he squeezed his eyes shut and his face was scrunched in pain.

“Simon?” Jace gripped his arm and led him to the bed. “Simon, breathe. Calm down.”

Simon groaned in pain and clutched his head. “My head…it hurts…”

This was what he didn’t want to happen. He would have stayed Simon’s friend forever if he could spare him from all this.

“Hold on, Simon.” Jace said. “Let me get…” he made to stand up, but Simon clutched his arm.

“Don’t go.” Simon said, tears falling down his cheeks. “I’m-I’m…”

Jace pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed 9-1-1. “Take it easy. Hang on…”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Simon’s voice was tight with pain as he sniffled.

“You had to remember on your own.” Jace whispered, just as the dispatcher picked up. “9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”

“Please, my friend…” just then Simon cried out and slumped against Jace. “Simon?”

“Sir?” the dispatcher said.

***

“Jace?” Simon’s neurologist called him. “He’s awake. He’s asking for you.”

“H-How is he?” Jace asked.

“Tired.” She smiled. “A little upset.” Jace arched an eyebrow and she laughed. “OK, so he’s very upset. But the good news is that he seems to remember a little. He should remember the rest. Or not. But you’re here.”

Jace nodded and made his way to Simon’s room.

“Jace?”

Jace turned. “Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you tell him?” She asked. “It wouldn’t have been easy.”

“I-I dunno.” Jace said. “I didn’t want to freak him out. And I thought he’d remember on his own.”

“How did that work out for you?”

“It was hell.”

***

“Simon?” Jace whispered as he opened the door.

Simon was sitting up on his bed, his chin on his knees. He looked at Jace when the latter walked into the room and his eyes filled with tears.

“Jace…” he said, brokenly and Jace made his way to the bed and wrapped him up in his arms.

“Hey, hey…it’s OK.” Jace said, soothingly as Simon sobbed. “I’ve got you.”

“I’m so-sorry.” Simon sobbed. “I-I w-was…I was s-such a dick t-to you.”

“It’s OK.”

“It’s not!” Simon said loudly. “I dated someone else. I-I _slept_ with someone else. I h-hooked-hooked…I cheated on you! And you-you stayed.”

“Simon, you didn’t know.” Jace said, pulling back and cupping Simon’s face. “You-You forgot and I can’t hold it against you.” Although, as he said that, his heart broke a little more when he heard that Simon had slept with…

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Simon asked. “Two years, Jace…”

“I’d wait forever for you.” Jace said.

Simon started to cry again, clinging to Jace and sobbing. “I-I d-don’t deserve-deserve y-you.”

“Maybe.” Jace said, sliding his thumbs under his eyes, wiping his tears. “But you got me anyway. I love you, Simon. You’re my world and you’re stuck with me.”

Simon choked out a laugh. “Do-Do the others, you know, hate me?”

Jace shook his head, smiling. “No. They’re mostly mad at me.”

“You should have told me.” Simon said, pulling Jace down with him. “I hurt you.”

Jace shook his head. “I’m sorry. I should have told you.” He lay on the bed and Simon lay next to him, his head on Jace’s shoulder. “But I figured you’d remember on your own.”

“Well, I remember your birthday.” Simon said, breathing shakily. “I remember the accident.”

Jace sighed, trying not to feel disappointed. He already had his Simon back.

“But the rest…I thought they were just dreams. Or really vivid fantasies.” Simon said, burying his face in Jace’s neck. “I thought I was losing my mind.”      

“Fantasies, huh?” Jace asked, smiling.

They were silent for a few minutes and Simon sighed. “Jace?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re good, right?” Simon asked, hesitantly. “I know I was basically a slut and I’m really sorry. But I miss you. Not best friend you. Boyfriend you.”

“We’re better than good, Simon.” Jace said, turning to his side to look at Simon. “You’re still the best thing that has happened to me and I’ll love you forever, even if you forget me.”

Simon stared at him, looking at his face like he was seeing him for the first time. Slowly, he leaned closer till he pressed his lips against Jace’s softly.

Two years of waiting, bone-aching loneliness and heartbreak exploded as Jace leaned into the kiss he had been waiting for ever since Simon woke up from the coma. He poured everything into the kiss and felt his eyes prickling with tears. He pulled away as a sob pushed through him.

He buried his face into Simon’s neck and cried.

“S-Sorry.” He hiccupped. “I’m-I’m sorry. It’s just, I missed you so much.” He felt Simon rub his back soothingly. “I couldn’t imagine my life without you and I-I was sc-scared.”

“I missed you too, Jace.” Simon whispered. “Fuck, I missed you.”

***

Simon didn’t remember everything, but Jace was fine with it.

He and Simon made new memories.


End file.
